Tuulest viidud (film)
pisi|Filmiplakat "Tuulest viidud" ("Gone with the Wind") on 1939. aastal valminud USA mängufilm, mis põhineb Margaret Mitchelli samanimelisel romaanil. Filmi tootis David O. Selznicki Selznick International Pictures ja lavastas Victor Fleming. Peaosades mängivad Vivien Leigh (Scarlett), Clark Gable (Rhett), Leslie Howard (Ashley) ja Olivia de Havilland (Melanie). Filmimuusika autor on Max Steiner. Filmi tootmine sattus kohe alguses raskustesse. Filmimine viibis kaks aastat, kuna Selznick soovis kindlustada Rhett Butleri rolli Gable'ile ning Scarlett O'Hara rolli soovijaid oli koguni 1400. Scarletti rolli kandideerisid teiste seas Joan Crawford, Norma Shearer ja Katharine Hepburn. Sidney Howardi kirjutatud algset stsenaariumi parandati palju, et kohandada see sobivale pikkusele. Võtted algasid 26. jaanuaril 1939 ja lõppesid 1. juulil. Algne lavastaja George Cukor vallandati varsti pärast võtete algust ja uueks lavastajaks määrati Victor Fleming, kes väsimuse tõttu andis lavastamise mõneks ajaks üle Sam Woodile."Gone with the Wind (1939) – Notes". Turner Classic Movies. Vaadatud 4.12.2016 Film esilinastus 15. detsembril 1939 Atlantas Loew's Grand Theatre'is, kuhu oli kogunenud umbes 300 000 inimest."Cinema: G With the W". Time. 25. detsember 1939. lk. 1–2 & 7. Vaadatud 4.12.2016 Filmi pälvis kriitikutelt positiivseid hinnanguid, kuid mõned leidsid, et film on oluliselt puudulik ja ülespuhutud. Kiideti rollijaotust ja paljud kriitikud arvasid, et oli Vivien Leigh oli Scarletti rolli äärmiselt sobiv.Nugent, Frank S. (20. detsember 1939). "The Screen in Review; David Selznick's 'Gone With the Wind' Has Its Long-Awaited Premiere at Astor and Capitol, Recalling Civil War and Plantation Days of South--Seen as Treating Book With Great Fidelity". The New York Times. Vaadatud 4.12.2016Flinn, John C., Sr. (20. detsember 1939)."Gone With the Wind". Variety. Vaadatud 4.12.2016 1940. aasta Oscarite jagamisel sai film kolmeteistkümnest nominatsioonist kaheksa auhinda, sh parima filmi, parima lavastaja, parima kohandatud stsenaariumi ja parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias.1940. Oscars.org. Vaadatud 4.12.2016 Parima naiskõrvalosatäitja auhinna võitnud Hattie McDaniel oli esimene Oscariga pärjatud afroameeriklane."Gone With the Wind (1939)". TCM.com. Vaadatud 4.12.2016 Filmi oli tohutult populaarne. See on kõigi aegade suurimaga kassatuluga film, kui arvesse võtta inflatsiooni. Filmi peetakse üheks kõigi aegade parimaks. Ameerika Filmiinstituut valis selle 1998. aastal sajandi parimate filmide seas neljandale kohale."AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies".. Ameerika Filmiinstituut. Vaadatud 4.12.2016. Aastal 1989 tunnistati film kultuuriliselt oluliseks ning võeti USA Kongressi raamatukogu National Film Registry sse. Sisu Ameerika Ühendriikide kodusõja eelõhtul 1861. aastal elab Scarlett O'Hara koos vanemate ja kahe õega Tara puuvillaistanduses Georgias. Scarlett O'Hara on ilus, moekas, rikas ja elujõuline noor naine. Päev enne pidu kuuleb ta, et tema armastatu Ashley kavatseb abielluda Scarletti nõo Melaniga. Ta leiab jutule ka kinnitust. Peol on kõigi meeste pilgud, isegi abielus meestel, suunatud Scarletti poole. Kuid tema süda on murtud ja ta ei tee ühestki neist välja. Alanud kodusõda põhja- ja lõunaosariikide vahel, millest algul pidi tulema lõunaosariiklastele kerge jalutuskäik, kujunes välja pikk veresaun. Tegelased ;Tara istandus * Thomas Mitchell – Gerald O'Hara * Barbara O'Neil – Ellen O'Hara (tema abikaasa) * Vivien Leigh – Scarlett O'Hara (tütar) * Evelyn Keyes – Suellen O'Hara (tütar) * Ann Rutherford – Carreen O'Hara (tütar) * George Reeves – Brent Tarleton (tegelikult Stuart) * Fred Crane – Stuart Tarleton (tegelikult Brent) * Hattie McDaniel – Mammy (teenija) * Oscar Polk – Pork (teenija) * Butterfly McQueen – Prissy (teenija) * Victor Jory – Jonas Wilkerson (järelevaataja põllul) * Everett Brown – Big Sam (töödejuhataja põllul) ;Twelve Oaks'is * Howard Hickman – John Wilkes * Alicia Rhett – India Wilkes (tema tütar) * Leslie Howard – Ashley Wilkes (tema poeg) * Olivia de Havilland – Melanie Hamilton (tema nõbu) * Rand Brooks – Charles Hamilton (Melanie' vend) * Carroll Nye – Frank Kennedy (külaline) * Clark Gable – Rhett Butler (külaline Charlestonist) ;Atlantas * Laura Hope Crews – tädi Pittypat Hamilton * Eddie Anderson – onu Peter (tema kutsar) * Harry Davenport – doktor Meade * Leona Roberts – proua Meade * Jane Darwell – proua Merriwether * Ona Munson – Belle Watling ;Väiksemates kõrvalrollides * Paul Hurst – jänkide desertöör * Cammie King Conlon – Bonnie Blue Butler * J. M. Kerrigan – Johnny Gallagher * Jackie Moran – Phil Meade * Lillian Kemble-Cooper – Bonnie'i põetaja Londonis * Marcella Martin – Cathleen Calvert * Mickey Kuhn – Beau Wilkes * Irving Bacon – kapral * William Bakewell – ratsaohvitser * Isabel Jewell – Emmy Slattery * Eric Linden – sõdur * Ward Bond – Tom, jänkide kapten * Cliff Edwards – sõdur * Yakima Canutt – salgaja * Louis Jean Heydt – sõdur * Olin Howland – õnnekütist ärimees * Robert Elliott – jänkide major * Mary Anderson – Maybelle Merriwether Auhinnad Oscar (1940) * Parim film * Parim lavastaja – Victor Fleming * Parim naispeaosatäitja – Vivien Leigh * Parim naiskõrvalosatäitja – Hattie McDaniel * Parim mugandatud käsikiri – Sidney Howard * Parim kaameratöö – Ernest Haller ja Ray Rennahan * Parim kunstnikutöö – Lyle R. Wheeler * Parim filmitöötlus – Hal C. Kern ja James E. Newcom Viited Välislingid * Kategooria:1930. aastate filmid